Refuse today may be placed in any one of a variety of different containers. Businesses and apartment complexes typically employ either a "front end loader" (FEL) waste container or a "rear end loader" (REL) waste container. FEL waste containers generally include channels or pockets built into the sides of the waste container. The collection of refuse from FEL waste containers has typically required a specialized refuse collection vehicle having a pair of spaced forks supported by a pair of lifting arms. To engage and unload the FEL container, the fork must be inserted into the channels and the lift arm must be actuated to lift and invert the FEL container over an opening communicating with an interior storage compartment of the vehicle.
In contrast, to load refuse from REL containers requires a specialized collection vehicle having a lower back-end configured to engage each end of the trunnion and a cable at the rear of the vehicle configured to be connected to a top rear portion of the REL container. A motorized winch on the vehicle is then used to pull and lift the REL container off of the ground while the body of the REL container pivots about the trunnion and empties its contents into the rear of the vehicle. In lieu of the winch and cable, some refuse collection vehicles utilize a hydraulic lifting apparatus configured to engage the wall of the REL container and to lift and rotate the container about the trunnions into a dumping position. Unfortunately, refuse collection vehicles configured to unload refuse from FEL containers are not presently capable of also unloading refuse from REL containers. Likewise, refuse collection vehicles configured for unloading refuse from REL containers are not capable of also unloading refuse from REL containers. As a result, waste hauling companies are forced to maintain a large inventory of both types of waste vehicles and an equally large inventory of FEL and REL containers. Maintaining such a large inventory of vehicles and containers is expensive and inconvenient. Adding FEL pockets to a REL container requires modifying each container which is also expensive and inconvenient.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a refuse collection vehicle capable of unloading refuse from both FEL and REL containers. There is also a continuing need for an adapter to enable an existing front end loader of refuse collection vehicle to unload refuse from REL waste containers.